


You Really Are Blind

by Pipsqueak_peep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsqueak_peep/pseuds/Pipsqueak_peep
Summary: Doomsday has come and the butcher army has had enough of dream.𝘖𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸"And Phil helps him recover𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙙"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 367
Collections: dream-centric discord comp.





	You Really Are Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Haha wow this thing took ages, I've been working on this for maybe a week now? It was really fun!! I hope the judges enjoy!
> 
> I got stuck at one point and just added random aus until one fit and got me moving forward so now there's artist Dream in this too :)
> 
> Name: @pip (golden gemlin)  
> Theme: im pretty sure its hurt comfort  
> First round: Blind and/or Broken Dream.  
> Word Limit: 1,800 - 5,000  
> Trigger Warning: slight gore maybe?

The blonde admin stood upon the large obsidian structure, carefully and slowly setting off the TNT, making sure to keep the dramatic effect of letting one area be destroyed before setting the next alight. He walked confidently to the last and set everything in motion as the withers started doing the worst of their damage. This was all just yet another stepping stone to unity, if no one else would fix the rift between them all he would for them.

He heard footsteps clink against the cold obsidian and turned to see himself cornered by the butcher army. Two of the three were wearing blood-covered uniforms while the president stood in front of them in a scorched and ripped suit holding a glowing purple axe.

“You’re a danger to all of us Dream” Tubbo swung the axe at Dream, being quite good with the weapon despite being a child. Dream quickly leaned back over the edge, falling off and getting a pretty bad hit across his right eye. Holding a hand over his eye he threw a pearl to the last remaining house and quickly made his way through the door and over to a chest to sit, seeing Phil quickly pushing Ranboo out the door while Techno looked at the admin with concern.

The pain had not set in yet, leaving it feeling more like an uncomfortable sting than the actual pain he should be feeling. Dream knew that wouldn’t last long as the adrenaline rush from the fight was the only thing keeping away the pain. The admin wiped his face with his other hand to wipe away the quickly flowing blood. 

The explosions outside were drowning most noise so that Dream couldn’t hear what Phil was trying to say to him. Quickly the winged man gave up on trying to communicate and grabbed out a medkit, quickly handing Dream a healing potion. The younger blonde drank the potion and felt the new setting in pain lessen slightly, pulling his hand away from his right eye. Phil bandaged him up as quickly and gently as possible as Dream gazed down at his red-covered hands.

The loud explosions grew faint for a moment allowing them to speak to each other now. “Thank you, Phil.” The admin stood up from the chest and reached for a mask that was no longer there, having been cut away when his eye was hit. “We should get out of here, soon this house is going to be gone too.” The admin nodded and followed Phil away from the main fight, being able to avoid the withers which were now working to destroy the areas around.

“You stay here, me and Techno have to finish off the fight but you’re in no condition to continue fighting right now. I’ll be back later” The older blonde turned back to the battle, running to re-join while Dream stood in the place he was left. He soon sat down as he watched the sunset sky fill with smoke and felt a light snow of ash and dust begin to settle. The loud explosions were still present but getting less frequent now that the withers were beginning to be killed off.

The pain finally caught up with the admin as he inspected the numerous burns, scrapes, cuts, and bruises covering his body. To be honest, aside from his eye, Dream got rather lucky with his injuries. Not participating in the main battle below saved him from the great number of arrow wounds that are normally a given in these wars. The blonde brought a hand to the bandage over his eye and hissed in pain, quickly deciding it was not a good idea to touch it now.

He felt the pain burn at him but still had the small knowledge that this was all to unite his friends. If that meant he’d have to be injured, have to lose a few times, have to be a villain, well, it would still all be worth it.

\--------

Dream sat up in bed at Phil and Techno’s house, having been brought there after the conflict was mostly over. Phil had insisted on helping the admin recover and Dream didn’t have anywhere else to go so he agreed to stay there. The blonde looked out the window next to him and saw the tall enderman hybrid outside in the snow building up a small shelter. Phil brought him in after the battle, it made sense with how Ranboo had lost his home and been labeled ‘traitor’. 

Phil was always quick to help anyone, especially children. This trait led to him always taking on helping too many people and neglecting some of them: Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur were ignored the most. Even so, Phil still did a good job parenting the server and Dream was glad for that. 

A few days had passed since doomsday and Dream had managed to get most of his small injuries treated and healed with the help of healing potions, just leaving a few stubborn burns, some soreness, and his eye. The bandages kept Dream from seeing the worst of it but from the pain and the amount of blood he knew it was bad. Phil said that he’s lucky it only hit one eye. Dream just hopes the damage isn’t too bad.

Dream never got his mask back. For his safety, he needed to stay with Phil and Techno and the mask back at the crater was destroyed before Phil could retrieve it. That mask had been with him for years, helping him carry out his duties as admin without being compromised by his expressions. Dream’s face had always been quite expressive so he’d cover it with his mask, his voice on the other hand was under his control.

The snow began to come down faster and the view outside the window was obscured leaving Dream with nothing to look at. He turned his head from the window and stood. There was a pang of pain in the admin’s head as he stood, he decided to stand up more slowly next time after that. Dream opened the door and found the cold rushing in to greet him. Through the snow he could see two silhouettes parting ways, the taller one moving to where the shack was being built earlier and the other moving closer until dream could make out the blonde hair and wings of Philza.

“Hello, Dream! Are your injuries feeling better?” Dream stepped out of the doorway so Phil could come inside and closed the door behind them. “Yeah, I do have a bit of a headache but it's nothing.” The admin smiled at Phil and went to sit down again. “Has Ranboo settled in well?” Phil turned to sort through some chests “Yeah, he’s built up a little shack in the mountain behind this house.” 

“That’s good.” Dream thought for a moment and then opened up a half-filled book and began to doodle the outside scenery. Ever since the wars had started the admin had taken to drawing to relieve stress. The snowy hills through the window were sketched out in shaky graphite lines, his hand-eye coordination being thrown off by the lack of one of his eyes. He heard Phil close the chest and walk to the door again, opening it. “I’ll be back later.” The door swung shut again behind him, the cold wind lowering the room temperature and causing the admin to pull up the blankets to cover him.

\--------

The sun had set over the white hills and the sky was painted a deep purple, flecks of light scattered across the night while the half-moon shone down with a warm light that made the snow look as if it glowed. The small house nearby was only inhabited by one person that night, the other two having left, one for the day, the other for the rest of the week. Dream, being left behind in the safety of the secluded snow biome to recover, was incredibly bored. 

The blonde teen stood from his bed after trying for hours to convince himself he was asleep and made his way to his chest, grabbing his book, his pencils, a lantern, and an apple. He made his way outside of the house and sat on the cold front steps, taking a bite out of the apple and setting up the lantern to illuminate his book. Despite the beautiful scenery right in front of him, he decided to take a turn away from his usual art and began doodling things in with his pencil: wings, hearts, tools, and people were the ones he drew the most. 

A water droplet fell onto the page when he began drawing his friends and another followed, strange for a biome without rain. Dream felt a pain in his chest rise as he thought of those friends and reached up to wipe his eye, feeling tears there. That must be where the droplets came from. As soon as he realized he was crying the tears began to come quicker as if the emotional dam he had built was finally broken. This was all for their sakes. He’d do it all to reunite his friends. He’d sacrifice it all to make them happy again. And he could never be part of that happiness again. And so he would leave.

The crunching of the snow alerted Dream to someone’s presence, quickly wiping the tears away and regaining his calm demeanor as best he could. He looked up to see Phil walking closer to the house, his dark grey wings shimmering in the moonlight. Phil approached the house and went in the other door, not noticing the admin carefully watching him. Dream watched the door Phil came in through until he heard the other door open behind him. Phil stepped out and sat down next to the younger blonde. 

“Can’t sleep?” Dream shook his head. “Yeah, you probably have a lot of reasons to lie awake.” The admin nodded in response, thinking of the things he’d done in the past. “I really messed up...” Dream’s voice was quiet but still audible, sounding weak and sad. Phil laid a comforting hand on the younger blonde’s shoulder “Yeah. But it’s in the past now. You need to focus on the present instead.” when Dream didn’t respond Phil continued “You can still repair old friendships, it's not too late.”

“They all need a common enemy to unite against so they can be happy again.” Dream muttered and Phil frowned “That bond won't last and will only end up hurting everyone, including you, including them.” The admin moved away from Phil on the step, the hand leaving his shoulder “it’s what has to be done”

“You really are blind”

Dream glared up at the winged man next to him “You think I don’t know that! My eye is just another sacrifice I need to make for them!”

“No, not like that. You don’t see that all your doing is sacrificing yourself for nothing.”

Dream glared at the ground as tears began to form again “it was all for nothing...?”

“There’s still time” Phil pulled Dream into a hug and Dream began to cry more, clinging onto the older blonde like his last lifeline.

“It’s not too late for you yet, Dream”


End file.
